


Some other lifetime.

by A n o n y m o u s Rei (rainingashonFlorence)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3+1 times, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, M/M, Multi, Stiles Stilinski/OFC - Freeform, a lot of happy ending, in many different reality
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingashonFlorence/pseuds/A%20n%20o%20n%20y%20m%20o%20u%20s%20Rei
Summary: Prompt: "This is just the sad version of us. But there are other versions; and in this version, everything goes our way."Quattro universi, quattro volte Stiles e Derek. (E allegra combricola dietro, perchè quella non si dimentica mai.)





	Some other lifetime.

_T his is just the sad version of us._

Derek muore in Messico sotto gli occhi di Stiles, mentre il più grande lo implora di salvare qualcuno che non è lui.

Non c’è un vero e proprio addio, solo un cenno del capo, un  _ci vediamo dopo_  mimato da uno e un  _ti amo_  mormorato in risposta dall’altro.

Stiles esce da La Iglesia con Scott che si sorregge sulle sue spalle e Derek è ancora lì dove l’ha lasciato, gli occhi vuoti e la giacca di pelle addosso.

Non c’è il tempo, o forse la forza, di piangere, e Malia ci prova con tutte le sue forze a staccare Stiles dal corpo di Derek mentre lo culla e gli sussurra che andrà tutto bene.

Rientrare in America è del tutto surreale e il funerale lo è forse ancora di più, con casa Stilinski piena di gente che nessuno ha mai visto e una donna dai capelli neri che parla una lingua che nessuno capisce e che chiede dove sia il  _suo bambino._

Di Derek Stiles tiene la giacca di pelle che chiude dentro l’armadio e che si porta dietro anche quando si trasferisce a Washington D.C.

Scott lo chiama regolarmente e ride quando gli racconta di come Melissa tenga sotto stretto controllo la dieta di John e di Lydia che è a NY da due mesi e ha già messo i piedi in testa a tutti. Stiles ride con lui e gli riempie le orecchie di aneddoti stupidi sull’accademia e sul nome assurdo del suo professore che, a sua detta, è peggio di quello che gli ha dato sua madre. Scott, comprensibilmente, fatica a crederci.

-

  
È durante il secondo anno che incontra Sarah e la ragazza non gli stacca gli occhi di dosso per un semestre, prima di farsi avanti.

Gli sorride e Stiles risponde, poco sicuro, che il drink per venerdì è perfetto. Finiscono per parlare del più e del meno, quella stessa sera e, quando torna in camera per la prima volta dopo due anni, apre l’armadio e sfiora, con dita incerte, la giacca di pelle.  
(A volte capita che lo fermino in mezzo strada per fargli le condoglianze e Stiles si trova a fissare il vuoto e non capisce  _perchè_  le rivolgano a lui.)

-

  
Scott conosce Sarah dopo sei mesi che si stanno frequentando e il ragazzo quasi alza gli occhi al cielo quando la vede.

“È praticamente perfetta” ridacchia mentre prende un altro sorso della birra che ha ordinato “Sagace, di lingua veloce, lavora all’FBI e capisce tutte le citazioni che fai. Quando hai intenzione di sposarla?”

Stiles alza gli occhi al cielo: “Mai?”

“Amico. Sono passati quasi due anni e mezzo” bisbiglia, come se fosse un segreto “Sono sicuro vorrebbe che tu trovassi qualcun altro.”

“Lo so, Scott, lo so” mormora, lo sguardo distante e il fantasma di una mano calda che gli sfiora la guancia.

-

  
Il terzo anno di accademia arriva prima che possa rendersene conto e metà delle cose di Sarah sono in camera sua.

Nella relazione finale che gli fanno scrivere, che sembra più una tesi che una relazione, alla fine, ringrazia tutti, a partire da suo padre, passando da Scott, a Lydia, Malia e chiunque gli passi per la testa. Il nome di Sarah non compare ma dedica le ultime due righe  _all’uomo dalla giacca di pelle_  e scrive, poi lo leggerà ad alta voce davanti alle lacrime di suo padre e quelle di Scott,  _se fossi ancora qui ci avresti preso a calci in culo per aver anche solo pensato di fermarci._

Non aggiunge altro e Melissa lo abbraccia così forte che ha paura di essersi rotto una costola, Chris gli da una pacca sulla spalla e ha gli occhi lucidi. Cora gli scrive e lo ringrazia per il video, due giorni dopo.

-

  
Si trasferiscono a NY un pomeriggio di gennaio e Lydia organizza una cena con troppa gente che non conosce e Sarah mostra a tutti, orgogliosa e sorridente, l’anello al dito della mano sinistra.

La giacca di pelle è dentro un nuovo armadio, avvolta nella plastica per conservarne intatto l’ultimo ricordo del proprietario.

Stiles la fissa pochi secondi, tutte le mattine, prima di scendere a fare colazione e baciare la sua futura sposa che prova a fare domande sul misterioso indumento senza mai ottenere risposte.

-

  
La cerimonia e il ricevimento sono tenuti in una piccola cappella, nel mezzo del bosco, a decine di chilometri dalla California.  
Scott è il suo testimone e il branco, anche se Sarah non sa cosa siano e Stiles non ha intenzione di dirle niente, è tutto schiacciato in prima fila che sorride e piange quando dicono entrambi sì.

John e Melissa lo abbracciano contemporaneamente e Sarah si trova con un braccio schiacciato tra tre corpi e la risata di suo suocero che le riempie le orecchie.

“Claudia ti avrebbe amata” le dice quando John l’abbraccia “ti avrebbe trovato perfetta” e ha gli occhi lucidi, proprio come quelli di Stiles, e Sarah scuote la testa per cercare di non rovinare troppo il trucco, il cuore leggero e felice come non mai in vita sua.

-

Stiles balla con sua moglie sulle note di una canzone che conosce a memoria ma sembra non ricordare al momento, abbagliato dal sorriso della donna che tiene tra le braccia e in guerra contro se stesso e contro il ricordo di altre mani e altre speranze.

_ But there are other version; _

“Derek Hale non pensare minimamente di fare quello che stai pensando di fare!” sbotta Stiles contro il cuscino.

L’altro sbuffa una risatina contro la sua spalla, mentre continua a tracciare con la lingua una serie di nei che giura di non aver notato la sera prima.

“Dobbiamo alzarci, papà ci aspetta per pranzo!” riprende l’umano, cercando di allontanarsi dal fidanzato ma fallendo miseramente.

“Appena ho finito qui. Penso di aver trovato un nuovo neo che,  _giuro_ , ieri sera non c’era” e, per accentare la sua affermazione, gli morde il bicipite e poi passa la lingua sopra la pelle rossa.

“Oh mio dio” borbotta Stiles in risposta “non arriveremo mai in orario” si arrende baciando Derek “e mio padre mi ucciderà e poi ucciderà te e chiederà aiuto a Scott per seppellire i corpi”

“Mia madre gli darà una mano, ne sono sicuro” risponde l’altro, mentre toglie ad entrambi i pantaloni del pigiama “Ma prima di morire voglio regalarti un ultimo orgasmo” ridacchia quello contro la pelle del suo stomaco.

“Quanto siamo generosi questa mattina, signor Hale” risponde ridendo l’altro.

Finiscono per arrivare a casa dello Sceriffo con quaranta minuti di ritardo e due magliette al contrario. Talia sbuffa contro il collo di Marcus e Laura alza gli occhi al cielo mentre lo Sceriffo mormora che non ne vuole sapere

-  
 

Se due anni prima qualcuno gli avesse detto che sarebbe finito dritto tra le braccia di Derek Hale probabilmente avrebbe tirato fuori una caramella, l’avrebbe masticata molto lentamente e poi avrebbe fissato il suo interlocutore negli occhi e  _interessante teoria, completamente assurda ma interessante._

Quindi l’universo deve perdonarlo se la prima volta che l’Alpha gli chiede di uscire gli scoppia a ridere in faccia e torna a spaccare il culo a Erica a CoD. Motivo per la quale non si spiega il joystick che riceve in testa e Erica che lo fissa con gli occhi gialli: “Che cazzo fai, Stilinski. Derek ha  _finalmente_  il coraggio di chiederti di uscire e tu gli ridi in faccia?!”

“Erica, non era serio. A Derek io non…” si ferma un attimo e fissa l’Alpha sbattere la porta dietro di sé, lo sguardo severo di Isaac e quello giudicante di Jackson che gli perforano la schiena. “ _Oh._ ”

“Già, imbecille. Ora alzati e vallo a recuperare, prima che decida che allenarsi con Kira per smaltire un po' di delusione sia una buona idea e finiscano entrambi in coma per tre giorni”

E Boyd racconterà esattamente questa cosa, cinque anni dopo, il giorno del loro matrimonio, tra le risa generali e la faccia rossa di Stiles che cerca di scavarsi una nicchia sotto il tavolo.

-  
 

Jolene arriva sei mesi e due girono dopo che sono diventanti, agli occhi del mondo sovrannaturale, mister e mister Alpha. Stiles ride ogni volta che qualcuno si rivolge a lui con quel titolo perché  _amico, al massimo io progetto cosa fare ma è quello lì che ringhia!_

La trovano davanti al porticato della casa che hanno appena finito di ristrutturare e tutto ricorda una brutta versione di Harry Potter.

Il bigliettino dentro la cesta recita esattamente cinque parole che nessuno dei due dimenticherà mai.  
 _Si chiama Jolene, prendeteve cura._

Ed è esattamente quello che fanno dal primo momento in cui un musetto scuro con gli occhi troppo verdi spunta dalla copertina gialla e emette un versetto che sembra una risata mentre allunga la mano verso il naso di Stiles.

-  
 

A  Jolene segue Elijah che arriva in circostanze meno misteriose e con l’impeto adolescenziale di un mago ed il caratteraccio che ricorda Peter a tutti quanti.  
Bussa alla porta di Allison e Scott, un sabato mattina, chiedendo,  _pretendendo_ , di incontrare l’Alpha e il suo compagno e poi non se ne va più.

(Nonostante non sopporti nessuno inizia a chiamare Derek  _papà_  dopo nemmeno tre settimane, il turno di Stiles non arriva molto dopo e piano piano tutto il branco diventa famiglia. Tranne Scott. Scott rimane  _il tizio con la mascella storta che sta con zia Allison_  fino all’inizio del college.)

-

  
Due nipoti, un cognato invece che una nuora e un branco di esseri sovrannaturali non è esattamente quello che lo Sceriffo aveva immaginato quando pensava al futuro del figlio, stretto tra le braccia di Claudia.

Ma Elijah è seduto sul divano mentre blatera di qualcosa con Isaac e Jolene fa le facce a Lydia mentre mangia, la risata di Stiles finisce per essere soffocata dalle labbra di Derek e tutti insieme gridano  _disgustosi_  e John alza le spalle e si gode la felicità di tutte quelle strane combinazioni che hanno preso parte della sua vita da vent’anni.  
Melissa, al suo fianco, sorride stringendo il piccolo Jonathan che ha la stessa mascella di Scott.

“Ora zio Scott e zia Allison hanno il  _bambino con la mascella storta!_ ” ridacchia Jolene prima di scappare e “Elijah queste cose non devi insegnarle a tua sorella!” sbotta Stiles, per nulla arrabbiato.

“Ma papà!”  
   
 _And in this version,_

Perché Stiles debba accollarsi Derek Hale per le vacanze di natale è un segreto e un mistero che nemmeno Sherlock Holmes potrebbe risolvere.  
Probabilmente il detective alzerebbe gli occhi al cielo, in una copia spaventosamente simile a quella di Derek in quel momento, e inizierebbe a raccontargli della proposta,  _innocente quanto subdola_ , di Malia durante una serata al bar con troppi drink.

“Papà non mi fa stare da Kira se non trovo qualcuno che possa ospitare anche Derek” aveva sbottato l’amica, sorseggiando il secondo cocktail rosa della serata.

“E per quale motivo Derek è un problema tuo?”

“Perché i miei zii vanno in vacanza in Montana e lui non vuole andare?”

“Ancora non afferro il punto, Mal” aveva risposto scocciato lui.

“Non importa. L’importante è che possa passare le prossime due settimane a casa tua.”

“Malia non ci pensare nemmeno, Derek mi odia!”

“Derek Hale vuole essere sbattuto da te, e sbatterti, contro la prima superfice solida della stanza. In caso non l’avessi ancora notato, Stiles”

E il povero cameriere, che aveva avuto la sfortuna di trovarsi da quelle parti in quel momento, si era trovato costretto a cambiarsi la divisa perché Stiles gli aveva sputato addosso tutto il contenuto della sua bocca mentre Malia se la rideva alla grande. (Sono morta.)

-

  
Quindi ora sono seduti uno di fronte all’altro, durante la cena, e Derek sta parlando con Allison di qualcosa che Stiles non sapeva Derek sapesse e la ragazza sembra interessata  più al modo in cui le labbra del suo ospite si muovo che a quello che sta effettivamente dicendo.

Scott, seduto al suo fianco, ha la faccia così rossa che sembra un pomodoro.

“Io ci ho messo mesi per farmi anche solo notare” gli dice a bassa voce “poi arriva questo sbruffone e nel giro di due minuti ha già tutta la sua attenzione” e Stiles non può fare altro che annuire prima di infilzare un’altra patatina con fare svogliato.

Ha lo stomaco chiuso e non sa nemmeno perché. Okay, sa perché, ma non può ammettere di essere  _geloso_  solo perché Malia gli ha ficcato in testa l’assurda idea che Derek sia attratto da lui.

-

  
Quando Allison toglie finalmente le tende da casa Stilinski, e Stiles  _venera_  Allison come altre poche persone, l’atmosfera si fa tesa per cinque secondi mentre entrambi cercando qualcosa da dirsi.

“Grazie per l’ospitalità. So che Malia avrà trovato il modo di conviverti ma apprezzo il gesto” gli sorride, prima di sparire per le scale.

Stiles rimane fermo, in mezzo al salotto, mentre sente la stanza degli ospiti chiudersi e si dà mentalmente dell’idiota per non aver fatto nulla o aver provato semplicemente a rispondere con un  _buonanotte_. Può sentire, nel suo cervello, una voce troppo simile a quella di sua madre rimproverarlo perché lei le buone maniere gliele ha insegnate.

-

  
Dopo una settimana e tre giorni Stiles si rende conto che vivere con Derek è troppo semplice. Sembra che sia sempre stato lì con loro, durante le loro cene, nella divisione dei compiti, quando devono portare il pranzo allo Sceriffo perché se l’è dimenticato.

(“Papà ho smesso di credere a questa scusa  _decenni_  fa!”)  
Sembra che sia sempre stato lì anche quando il giorno dell’anniversario di Claudia arriva e, per la prima volta in anni, lo prende di sorpresa.

Derek non fa nemmeno domande, prepara la colazione per tutti e tre, lo abbraccia e gli bacia la fronte prima di uscire a fare la spesa. Quando lo sente rincasare sono già le quattro del pomeriggio e suo padre ha messo a posto tutti gli album e sta guardando la replica di una partita che conosce a memoria.

-

  
Natale arriva e passa tra chiamate e regali consegnati dal corriere perché  _Der-bear non siamo lì con te ma questo non vuol dire che non ti abbiamo fatto nulla per Natale!_  e davvero Stiles pagherebbe oro per avere una telecamera in quel momento perché il colore della faccia di Derek è  _epico._

-

  
Per il cenone finiscono a casa McCall e Scott li accoglie con addosso un maglione di almeno due taglie più grosso di lui e di un giallo vagamente stinto.  
Rimangono sulla porta di casa, tutti e tre, a ridere per il quarto d’ora successivo e Melissa li guarda straniti quando nota le lacrime sulle guance.

“I giovani d’oggi non capiscono la bellezza di certi maglioni, Mel” la rincuora lo Sceriffo mentre addenta, con fare circospetto, il piatto davanti a lui.

A fine serata, quando l’eggnog è servito, Allison entra dalla porta con tre pacchetti in mano e il sorriso di chi ne sa una più del diavolo. Stiles si trova a rabbrividire giusto un attimo mentre Scott sorride come un ~~’~~ idiota perché  la ragazza gli sta porgendo un pacchetto. Derek alza le spalle e torna a parlare con Stiles come se non fosse successo nulla.

-  
 

Stiles non vuole mettere su una scenata il giorno di Natale, no. Non vuole perché non sarebbe giusto ma Allison e Derek sono sotto il vischio e stanno per baciarsi. O almeno quelle sembrano le intenzioni di Allison.

Il ragazzo giura che tutto quello che sta per fare lo fa perché il suo migliore amico ha una cotta troppo imbarazzante per la ragazza dai capelli corvini e gli spezzerebbe il cuore vedere la suddetta baciare Derek Hale sulla porta della sua cucina.

Quindi si dice che va bene se si alza e, con uno scatto atletico che non pensava di avere, spinge via Allison e bacia Derek.

E se poi ci aggiunge un po' di lingua, al bacio, lo fa soltanto perché Derek sta emettendo questi versetti che sono troppo per il suo cervello e davvero non può fare a meno che sperare di continuare a sentirli.  
“Stiles, avete una camera a casa, per l’amor del cielo, smettila di traumatizzarmi” sbotta lo Sceriffo costringendoli a staccarsi.  
 Derek nasconde il viso sulla sua spalla e ridacchia, passandogli le dita tra i capelli.

-  
 

Se lo Sceriffo, quella sera, decide che possono dormire nello stesso letto e tenere la porta chiusa, beh, non può di certo lamentarsi se la mattina dopo Stiles ha un livido violaceo sul collo!

_ Everything goes our way. _

Erica entra a scuola con la furia di una dea in cerca di vendetta e Boyd cerca di tenerle il passo, mentre Isaac ci ha rinunciato tre armadietti prima, quando ha visto che Scott e Kira stavano parlottando tra loro e Allison passava indicando qualcosa a Lydia sul telefono.

“Stilinski!” aveva urlato in mezzo al corridoio.

“Catwoman!” aveva risposto quello, facendo cadere il libro di chimica e tutti i fogli al suo interno.

“Sai che Derek ha una bambina?!” e c’è così tanto entusiasmo nella sua voce che Stile fatica a comprendere quello che stia dicendo.

“Bambina?”

“Sì!” risponde quella tirando un pugno sulla spalla di Boyd “è arrivata sta mattina!”  
E, wow, il mondo gli crolla addosso di lunedì mattina come ha fatto quella volta che Lydia gli ha detto, davanti a tutta la scuola, che non sarebbe mai potuta uscire con un tipo del genere.

“Oh. Immagino come sia felice Derek” mormora quando tutto quello che vorrebbe è una pala e una serie infinita di fumetti da portarsi dove si sta andando a nascondere.

“Certo! Non ha fatto altro che coccolarla da quando ce l’ha!”

Il ragazzo è a corto di parole e ringrazia la campanella per averlo salvato all’ultimo.

“Portagli le mie felicitazioni, ora devo scappare prima che la signora Sebrien si arrabbi e mi metta in punizione. Che è l’ultima cosa che voglio dato che oggi non ho nemmeno lezione con Harris..”

-

“Ha una bambina, Scott! Come faccio a dire ad un uomo che è appena diventato padre che sono innamorato di lui?!”

“Stiles cerca di respirare, andrà tutto bene”

“Oh, certo, perché ovviamente l’ennesimo cuore infranto è il sinonimo più stretto di  _bene_ , Scott!” si trova ad urlare e mezza mensa si gira verso di loro.  
Aiden li guarda prima di sedersi di fianco a loro:”Stilinski ti sentono anche in infermeria.”

“Ha appena scoperto che Derek ha una bambina, sii comprensivo!”

“Mi hai per caso scambiato per il mio gemello, McCall? Comunque l’avete vista anche voi? È da togliere il fiato” ridacchia scuotendo la testa.

“Ecco appunto Scott, cosa ti avevo detto?!” sbotta prima di alzarsi e uscire in giardino.

-

“Stiles devi assolutamente vedere la nuova bambina di Derek perché è una bellezza, te ne innamorerai subito!”

“Danny per favore..”

“Nono devi vederla, niente storie!”

“Mi arrendo” mormora prima di uscire dalla classe, ignorando i richiami del Coach che gli ordinano di tornare in classe.

-

  
Lydia lo fissa da sopra il suo libro di matematica avanzata: “Allora non l’hai ancora vista?”

“Ancora vista cosa, Lydia?”

“La nuova bambina di Derek!"

“ _Tu quoque_ Lydia!” urla, esasperato, attirando l’attenzione della bibliotecaria che gli indica di stare in silenzio o di uscire da lì, immediatamente  
Stiles non ci pensa due volte ad andarsene.

-

Stiles vuole solo andare a casa, okay? Dimenticarsi tutta la giornata e della nuova  _bambina_  di Derek che tutti sembrano adorare e venerare come la cosa più bella del mondo.

E soprattutto non vuole vedere il brutto muso di Derek Hale finché non sarà riuscito a trovare qualcun altro per cui avere una cotta, peccato che il mondo non la pensi proprio così.

L’ultima campanella suona e Stiles ha già un piede sulle scale quando  _lo vede_ , appoggiato ad una macchina nuova, diversa dalla Toyota, e gli manca il fiato in gola perché non sa se è più bella la macchina o Derek o la combinazione di Derek appoggiato al cofano della macchina senza giacca addosso.

“Allora, Stilinski, ora anche tu pensi che la nuova  _bambina_  di Derek sia uno spettacolo, vero?”

E cazzo Stiles non ci può credere: ha passato tutta la mattina ad essere miserabile perché pensava che Derek avesse una  _figlia_  e ora scopre che la  _bambina_  non è altro che la sua nuova macchina.

I piedi si muovono ancora prima che la testa possa pensare in maniera lucida e ignora una decina di persone che gli gridano di fare attenzione, perché deve assolutamente arrivare a Derek e baciarlo.

“TU!” grida, quando è arrivato in parcheggio, il dito indice puntato verso Derek e lo sguardo stralunato “Ho passato tutta la mattina a pensare che fossi diventato padre e poi scopro che il gruppo di idioti che definisci branco stava parlando della tua  _stupida_ macchina!” e vede Derek tentare di ribadire qualcosa “sono stato miserabile perché mi sono detto che non avrei più avuto la possibilità di dirti che mi sono innamorato di te perché un padre ha delle priorità e di sicuro uno stupido adolescente all’ultimo anno di liceo non può essere messo prima di una figlia! Invece era solo una  _stup..”_ e le parole gli muoiono in bocca perché Derek lo sta baciando; il corpo premuto contro quella stupidissima vettura, la lingua che cerca di esplorarlo nemmeno stesse cercando l’oro.

Stiles si scioglie sotto il tocco dell’altro uomo e passano interi minuti a baciarsi, ignari del branco che fissa la scena, sghignazzando.

“Punto primo, Stilinski” mormora Derek sulle sue labbra quando si staccano dal bacio “chiama ancora la mia auto  _stupida_  e questo sarà il primo e ultimo bacio che avrai. Secondo, anche avessi effettivamente avuto una bambina avrei voluto sapere cosa provavi per me così avrei potuto dirti che ricambiavo” e  _wow_  Stiles questa non l’aveva vista arrivare.

“Wow” mormora, gli occhi sognanti e il labbro inferiore tra i denti “non mi aspettavo che ricambiassi” e il sopracciglio di Derek finisce per nascondersi tra i capelli per quanto è alzato.

“Pensi che mi metta a baciare adolescenti a caso contro la  _mia_  macchina nei parcheggi della scuola ogni pomeriggio?” domanda retorico. “Spero proprio di no, signor Hale” ridacchia puntandogli un dito contro il petto.

Derek ride in risposta e “Baciami prima che possa pentirmene” e oh, Stiles non è mai stato più felice di aver scoperto della nuova bambina di Derek.  
   
   
 


End file.
